


∞

by XVI_Pica



Series: 鸷鸟激水 [7]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Milking, crotch tattoo, 泌乳, 淫纹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 推特看到的淫纹设定图。很喜欢。决定全写一遍。一篇大概一万字。请注意避雷。C1.喷泉（泌乳）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Sladick - Relationship, 钟翅
Series: 鸷鸟激水 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	∞

**喷泉**

**Titans**

**Slade Joseph Wilson/Richard John Grayson**

* * *

_ 淫纹：泌乳——胸部变大并开始分泌乳汁。被榨得越多快感越强烈。可能会对此上瘾。 _

A.

他腹部的淫纹已经被激活发光发挥作用。从现在开始，他就已经不能逃跑了。

他打了个哆嗦，喷出一口热气，他正藏在一个仓库里，乳头被胸甲紧紧束缚，磨得他难受地要命。随着他刚刚那大幅度跳跃奔跑，他敏感的乳头被不断摩擦。他已经满头冷汗，恨不得把那些服装全脱了，让自己的胸袒露在外面。他感觉自己的乳头似乎擦破了，随着他稳住自己气息的一呼一吸，他的乳头在一上一下摩擦着衣服。

为了缓解这种奇异的摩擦感，他不得不弯腰驼背让自己的乳头离衣服远点，他不敢碰自己的盔甲，因为一碰，就好像会直接按在他的乳头上一样。

一点用都没有，他整个胸肌都开始慢慢变软变大。而且，他觉得自己越来越没什么力气。他紧绷着自己的身体，胸反而被绷得难受。放松下来的话，他可能再也没法聚集力量离开。

他受不了了。该死的盔甲压着他的胸。本来这胸部开始变化，就已经有明显的疼痛和说不出的奇异感觉，现在因为空间太小还要被挤压，他简直要疯了。他得想办法，快点消除掉这个淫纹。前提是他还能跑得动。他也不想这样跑，他现在一抬高手臂，他就会马上感觉到被撕裂了一样痛。

他的体力好是好，前提是在没有这种诡异感觉的影响之下。他宁可自己被子弹什么的给打中了，也比乳肿好得多。

保护成了累赘。这盔甲，真的，该死的把他勒到不能呼吸。

他现在拿这个淫纹一点办法都没有。他只能想到去开降泌乳激素的药，也许这个能帮到他。他了不起的内分泌系统，背叛了他的大脑，已经臣服于淫纹。

或者直接做个核磁共振，用鼻子内视镜开刀法把那病了的神经切下来得了。他听到了纷乱的脚步声。紧张地都快不能呼吸。他得继续跑路。

当他正要准备站起来，他就听见斯莱德的声音：“格雷森，你会知道逃跑的下场。”

下场？

马上有两个人抓住他的双手把他头朝下，摁在在地上。

斯莱德从他身后慢慢地走到前面来。

“把他盔甲脱了。”斯莱德命令道。

“不要！”迪克挣扎着，他被毫无提防地摁在地上的时候胸甲用力撞到了地面，反作用力直接作用到他的胸上，让他疼得差点哀嚎出来。

他努力思考着还有什么办法挣脱这两个紧紧抓着他的人，摆脱斯莱德。然后就有手摩挲着他腰际盔甲上的搭扣要解开。

“不行不行！”迪克气急败坏道，抓着他的人更用力的把他摁在地上，他被压得发出闷哼。但是使不上一点力气。解开扣子，他就被拉起身，但是是跪着的，正面对着斯莱德，他的双手被拉高抓住。他的盔甲被拽下丢到一边，然后贴身的衣服被用力拽了几下，最后被撕开，他的上半身暴露在斯莱德的眼前。

“我警告过你了。”斯莱德还戴着面具，他走到迪克的面前，迪克还想挣扎，但是手被牢牢抓住，他无暇顾及因为淫纹变大的双乳和在腹部发光的淫纹。他看着斯莱德走过来他觉得有点害怕。他颤抖哆嗦着，还是想要跑掉，一点都没有放弃过。他真的很害怕，斯莱德走过来的脚步声就像坟地里幽灵的歌。

斯莱德微微弯下腰，迪克把头偏过一边不直视他，保持距离。他剧烈地呼吸着，没办法控制自己。

接着，他发出一声尖叫，然后马上把声音压住。

斯莱德戴着手套的手落在他的右乳上。只是在乳晕周围搔刮了一下，没有用力挤压。他被这冰凉的感觉激得一哆嗦，没控制地叫了一下。他以为斯莱德会很用力地挤压它。

“可怜极了。”斯莱德在他耳边轻声说道。

“把淫纹除掉……”迪克低声请求着。斯莱德的手还在他的右胸上没有下一步动作，他不知道斯莱德会怎么做。鬼能猜到他在想什么呢？

“你觉得可能吗？是不是还在白日做梦？”斯莱德掐住他的右胸，小得还不能让他握满手。

“过几天就好了。”斯莱德松开道，而迪克已经疼得龇牙咧嘴。但是迪克不可能再说出一句求饶的话。虚伪的尊严，也是逃出斯莱德魔掌的无用功。

“把他带回去。”斯莱德挥手示意。

B.

迪克发现自己的皮肤越来越细腻的同时，胸部已经肿得跟女人的乳房一样大了。他的乳头敏感得根本不能穿太差面料的衣服。斯莱德没有太为难他。而他也清楚，斯莱德是想要等到时机成熟的时候才出手。现在，还太早了。

迪克只是被关在一个逼仄的小房间。这他不知道这里是哪里。他尝试着跑掉。但是，他尝试了所有方法，全都没成功，斯莱德也不傻，跟自己斗了那么久。

迪克清楚这样做不过是徒劳。他不想激怒斯莱德免得他做出愈发过分的事情。

他不由得庆幸那天是晚上，而且在那个时间点没有太多人。现在他想想都觉得后怕，如果白天被一堆人看到的话……不可想象。

斯莱德没有对他怎么样，每天来看一会他然后就走了，也没讲太多话。说实话迪克并不觉得自己害怕他，但是他总觉得哪里怪怪的。

就是他自己最怪了，他能清楚地感觉到，自己变得越来越没有精神，而且容易被一些细小的声音影响，比如门突然打开关上总会让他觉得心慌。但是就那么一下。

可是，他的乳头变得越来越大，肉眼可见，像白鹰一样，而且还会带来一些难受的感觉。要怪就怪他腹部发光的淫纹。

他时不时扒拉着衣服，检查自己的胸。它们大得已经和男人的胸肌相去甚远，他恶心、恐惧。曾经试着想要按着那里，让它们不要再长下去了，但是他根本都下不去手。出于某种心理他觉得揉胸这种事情应该对女孩子来做，现在让他自己做，他终于能感觉到女孩的那种羞耻的感觉。该死的斯莱德怎么会想出这种东西。他无可奈何地看着自己的胸部变大，躺下来的时候，还要特地侧着躺，感觉心脏都滩出来了。奇异的接触，让他平时洗澡换衣服的时候变得格外小心。但凡有一点剐蹭他都会敏感地察觉到。他讨厌这样的感觉，他不知道怎么办。随着时间过去，他觉得，前面变得越来越重，越来越疼。

晚上，他干脆直接被疼得睡不着觉。

迪克刚在床上翻过身，就听见斯莱德的声音，“该挤出来了。”

挤出来，什么挤出来？

他像被冻到了一样哆嗦了一下，没有转过来，而是继续保持着背对着斯莱德的姿势。

“你自己没摸摸？应该已经很硬了吧。”

迪克咬咬牙。

“没有，滚开！”

他内心纷乱如麻。他确实被涨奶疼得又热又涨。他已经没有过去那么强的意志力和力气，来抵抗这种感觉。

回答的时候，他都没有注意到他那句话有了很不对劲的暗示。斯莱德走过去把他翻过来，迪克还是拢着双手在胸前。

斯莱德把他的衣服往上撩起，先是露出他腹部的淫纹，再看到他的胸。

“这个淫纹弄在你身上挺漂亮的。”斯莱德看了一眼淫纹又把目光移到迪克的胸。那里确实已经涨得像铅球一样重了。沉甸甸的。

“那你最好把这个淫纹搞掉。”迪克在斯莱德的手握住自己胸之前说道。

他马上就噤声想要躲开。

按照平时斯莱德揍他的力度他肯定会把他的胸捏到爆乳。

想到这个他就又开始主动去挡开斯莱德的手。

“我会轻点，但是你老是乱动我不一定能控制得住。”

斯莱德威胁道。

想到那个画面迪克还是放开了手。但是，当斯莱德的手按在自己胸上的时候，他还是忍不住去抓斯莱德的手腕。斯莱德没有用力，只是在上面停留，迪克还没有觉得多痛，接着斯莱德就开始用力。

“哎——！”迪克没有控制住自己发出这样的声音，那真的很痛。他很想揍斯莱德但是他又不得不死死抓着斯莱德的手腕，想要把他的手从自己的胸上推开。

“到时候痛的是你自己。”斯莱德懒得再重复下去，他就直接用力上下揉着迪克肿胀的胸。

迪克看都不想看，他的胸膛正在被这个老年人揉搓他简直想要死。他想要骂脏话但是斯莱德肯定会不高兴，万一更用力弄出什么难看的事情就更难受了。

“发育得还挺不错的。”斯莱德边说边弄，“那天还没法握住，现在这么大了。”

迪克不知道斯莱德是说他自己还是现在被他手揉搓的那对东西。

“快要结块了。你不能让它们在里面堵着。要么挤出来，要么吸出来。”

妈的。

迪克差点忍不住呻吟起来，他平时钝痛的神经这个时候不知道为什么全都清醒起来，而且仿佛全都聚集在他的胸上，他被斯莱德上下左右揉弄着，最后斯莱德的手留在乳晕附近。

他更没眼看了。斯莱德正在试着把奶挤出来，他像按压小气球一样挤压着乳晕附近的肉，一下又一下。迪克哪有被人这样弄过，他大脑一片空白也不敢乱动，他又疼又觉得好像差不多要出来了。

“你还是挺难伺候的。”斯莱德说。

迪克没有心思研究为什么斯莱德手熟练得如专业催乳师。他被捏得猛倒吸一口气，就感觉胸前湿了。奶撒在斯莱德的手上。

初乳不是白清的，有点淡黄。

他看到——奶从自己的肉头里喷到斯莱德的手上，很安静的，那细细的乳液就像头发丝一样一点一点洒出来。他没见过这个。他傻了。

“怎么会……”他嘟囔着，放开了抓着斯莱德手腕的手。

“看到了吗？”斯莱德一边说着一边挤，积压了很久的乳汁被一点一点挤出来撒得到处都是，“下次你自己来，最好拿个杯子接着。”

迪克彻底无语，他放弃了。翻着白眼看天花板，他呼出了一口气，挤了差不多有十来下之后，他觉得舒服多了。很爽，他摇晃着腿，挺起胸。更方便斯莱德动手。

他想着，乳汁被挤出乳头很像花洒喷出水的样子……

C.

泌乳的疼痛在上一次斯莱德处理过后好了很多，但是还是会不断有。这很让他头疼。淫纹在的一天，他就头痛一天。而斯莱德显然也不打算把他放走，好让他有机会去找方法除掉淫纹。

迪克站在窗前看着外面，斯莱德让他呆着的地方外面刚好有一棵树。今天上午还下了一点雨，中午短暂地出了一会太阳，下午干脆直接恢复成了和早上下雨一样的阴天。早上的时候还有点冷，但是下午已近好了很多。迪克不在意这一点点冷。

他刚醒来。外面的亮度不高，远处灰蒙蒙，有一点微风吹动旁边的树，绿叶一层一层地抖动，地面上还有一些从树上落下来棕灰色的絮，一切显得轻盈而适宜。他很少这样看着外面。

过去他的眼睛总是不断地沾在宽大的显示屏和无穷无尽无规则的变化数字上。风刮到他脸上，他感觉那风有点热热的，就像傍晚沙滩吹来的晚风。一点都不冷。外面没有路人经过，显得安静清冷极了。

那风吸到鼻子里，有蓬勃的气息，让人想到鼓动的东西而不觉得冷。让人想到很多东西就要出现。让人想到很多东西就要消失。

他又深吸了几口气，觉得放松了不少。泌乳带来的难受被他暂时放到一边。可惜斯莱德告诉他，泌乳素是随时分泌的，女性一天差不多分泌十四次，只是男性会把这些代谢掉。

那又怎么办，现在并不是迪克自己身体的问题。问题是出现在那淫纹身上。

泌乳相对于骨折手上真的是不值得一提。

他这样安慰自己道。

晚上洗澡的时候他又不这么想了。

水从花洒里出来的时候，他马上就想到了第一次被挤出奶的情形。那奶从看不见的输乳管窦喷出来之时，他怎么也想不到，自己的乳头会有这样能输乳的管。还不只一个。他想到这里倒吸了一口冷气。又想到斯莱德粗粝的手掌在上面揉搓的感觉。那个感觉说实话真的挺不错。尤其是被挤出来的时候，他感觉自己又能呼吸了。胸也没像无时无刻地被人按着压着那么疼。

看着那个大到诡异的器官他真得不知道该说什么，那附近的肌肉全都变得松软如厚草。因为他的胸部变得敏感，任何摩擦他都有感觉，所以他能察觉到他的乳晕正在变大，而且变得没有以前那么暗沉。可以说有了那么一点红粉，就像一对进入哺乳期的奶子。

他真的不想碰。他现在低着头就能看见自己的沟。

这种东西怎么能出现在他的身上呢？

他烦躁地抓了一下头发。束手无策。一点办法也没有。

“哗啦——”热水一下淋到他的身上，激得他鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。水温有点够高，他下意识往后退，但是他很快发现。

他洗澡喷奶了。

那种感觉不痛。但是他没法控制。有那么一点像他过去熬夜糟蹋身体的时候打喷嚏会有点失禁。

知道这一点的时候，他羞耻地脸发红、全身发热。他腹部的淫纹也在浴室的水雾里发着淡淡的光。

D.

斯莱德把迪克放到自己腿上，迪克已经洗过了，身上热腾腾的，一对奶子随着他的动作乱晃。一点都不安分。

他的奶子有美感，不像很多女人一样外扩下垂。

迪克的胸是挺拔的，因为最近经常泌乳，所以前头粉粉嫩嫩还有点红肿。

涨乳总是残忍地逼着他向斯莱德求助。而他又放不下。迪克觉得痛苦翻倍。谁会向自己死对头求助呢！现在斯莱德搞他，他都已经不会像过去那样大喊。他已经无法叫喊了，他希望他说出来的话能被听见，但是怎么可能。

“你洗干净了？身上一点其他味道都没有，就像准备享受性爱的小婊子。”斯莱德没有闻到迪克平时身上特有夜风的清冷味道。现在的迪克就像面包店里温暖的灯光，散发着淡淡的丰满的味道催动人想要进食。这个信号太强烈，以至于迪克张开了他的双腿坐在斯莱德跨上。斯莱德钳制着他的腰。迪克的两瓣屁股对迪克本人的处境毫无同情心。

“我下不去手，你来。”迪克说着，像个弱小的小山羊。

斯莱德玩味地看着他的胸上的指印，慢悠悠开口道：“是你自己不会弄，挤不出来。”他伸手去掰弄着，“你看你，被你自己弄成什么样。”

“我不会弄。”迪克马上改口。他不想再和斯莱德玩文字游戏，他已经把自己的想法表达完了，帮不帮忙就看斯莱德了。斯莱德如果不愿意的话，他就会马上抬起屁股，让斯莱德的阴茎自己一边凉快去。

现在迪克已经接受了斯莱德对他做的那些事，反正他也舒服了，斯莱德的变态心理也满足了，一举两得。他安慰自己。迪克动了动屁股，斯莱德的阴茎还硬在里面。他相信斯莱德的金枪不倒。这人表面冷静乐呵呵嘲笑他，其实也硬得跟石头一样。

“先做吧。”斯莱德说，然后他就趁迪克还没准备好就开始动起来。

迪克还准备着和斯莱德再打一轮嘴仗，哪有把屁股准备好，猝不及防就被狠狠顶了进去。

“你想让我求你。”迪克断断续续说，他知道自己很讨厌这个，但是斯莱德就喜欢强制他。斯莱德在他身体里戳刺的同时，他也会收缩后穴夹紧自己。然后他就把手放到自己的胸上，学着上次斯莱德对他做的那个动作，维持着一个不平稳的姿势，开始挤自己的奶，然后他就皱着眉，疼得痛呼一声，阴茎都快蔫了，但是什么都没挤出来，除了纯粹把那个厚厚的奶子抓红了，然后就被斯莱德顶得更深。斯莱德伸手帮他撸动一把。

他向斯莱德坦白他又涨奶了。斯莱德并没有生气，他说：“这些事情你肯定要学会自己做。”

迪克说：“你不觉得你自己来挤会给你更有成功欲吗？”

“不，我要你自己来。”斯莱德在这个时候就很固执，他执意要迪克学会做这件事情，但是迪克就是不听他的话，迪克摇摇晃晃，主动凑过来亲吻斯莱德的嘴唇边收紧自己的屁股，他拿过斯莱德粗糙的手掌放在自己光滑的乳头上。

斯莱德围着乳晕刮着他的乳头附近的皮肤。像驯兽师对要被驯服的动物耳朵吹气，酥软到迪克发出轻轻的哼哼，像个小母猫。

“你知道为什么你晚上总是抓不到我吗？”斯莱德说。

“就像你自己挤不出你的奶一样，只有我帮你，你才能成功。”斯莱德用指甲轻轻刮着乳头，接着伸开五指抓住迪克涨大奶头的前端。很用力地按了一下，“你没发现你晚上做决策的时候总是失败吗？那你还不如乖乖被我操完，再来思考那些事情。”

迪克尖叫了一下，自己一激动，加上斯莱德的手劲特别大，他被痛得像被扎穿了一样。果不其然喷出来了不少，斯莱德这次特别用力，他眼泪都被疼出来了。接着斯莱德轻轻按着他乳尖附近的皮肤，像安抚。然后他围着乳头一圈，小心翼翼，轻轻里挤压起来。

这次的奶就是乳白色的。还是很浪费地撒在斯莱德的手上。

“你自己尝一尝。”他把手伸到迪克嘴边，迪克又偏过头拒绝。

“现在好点吗？”

迪克点点头。

“下去。随便拿个东西过来接着。别撒得到处都是。”斯莱德拍了拍迪克的屁股。

“你确定？”

斯莱德笑了一下。迪克的奶滴在迪克自己身上到处都是，一塌糊涂。

迪克费力把自己拔出来，找了一个透明的玻璃杯子回去。他又爬回斯莱德的阴茎上。斯莱德轻轻揪着他的乳头旋转。

“你还要干什么？”迪克往后缩了缩，斯莱德的阴茎还重重地戳着他。

“把它给我。”

迪克把杯子递给他。

斯莱德拿着那个杯子，开口向上放在迪克右胸下。然后按着迪克乳晕周围附近更大片鼓鼓胀胀的皮肤上。

迪克被刺激地身体不断向上挺，胸下的场景让他难堪到死。

他的奶一直没停从里面喷出来，细细的乳汁不断注入玻璃杯里，他额头冒汗，觉得浑身燥得不行，斯莱德嘲笑地看着他。

“停下……停下……”（说谎，他说谎）

“让我们看看，它自己不愿意停不下来。”斯莱德的手没有动，还是维持着那个挤压的动作。里面的乳汁源源不断地喷出来，在晃动的水光下投射出不安的阴影，“你应该自己生个小孩。这么多。”

斯莱德松开手，还有成滴的乳汁沾在迪克的乳尖，然后再滴进杯子里。

“不可能！”迪克不怀疑自己长这么大的奶子能有这么大的乳量，尽管斯莱德没有再继续挤压但是乳汁还是不断滴出来。他这次想要挤多一点出来，最好挤光（不可能的）。这样他睡觉就不会觉得很难受。他没有说，但是斯莱德也发现了，他对这种感觉很上瘾。乳汁流过输乳管窦的感觉让他胸廓酥麻还会伴随着一点一点阵痛。噢，是的，他喜欢这个感觉。

那种时候，他觉得自己确实要有个孩子，他也应该自己托着自己的奶子，把乳头塞进孩子的嘴里，让孩子的嘴包裹乳头乳晕，这样能让小孩更好的吸出来。

但是他听到了不断的水滴声，是他的乳汁不断汇集在玻璃杯里滴出来的声音。清脆到他头皮发麻。

“多可爱。”斯莱德说道。

迪克的眼眶红红的，不是疼痛，而是羞耻。·他的耳朵脖子全是红的。

“不是的。”

“你多棒啊。”

“闭嘴。”迪克看着自己稍微瘪下去一点的奶子，狠狠说。

池塘被抽干了水。

几乎接了半杯。

斯莱德把杯子放在一边，他颠了颠迪克颤颤的奶子，确实软下来不少，但是基本的轮廓还是没有受到影响，刚刚被自己的奶洗了一遍的乳头，在灯光之下泛着亮亮的光。迪克屁股也流湿透了。

“总算找到比屁股好玩的东西了吧。”迪克讽刺道。

然后他又把自己拔出来，“今天，换个玩法。”

然后迪克就趴在斯莱德的腿上，把自己的胸往中间挤，中间形成一条完全无缝隙的黑色细线。他双手抓着那胸就像握着两颗导弹。然后把斯莱德的阴茎吞噬了。

“来吧。”斯莱德说。他今天给这个小骚货处理奶子问题还没尽兴。

迪克就是迪克。

他用他的奶子把斯莱德的阴茎夹着搓弄，做到后面斯莱德捏着他的脸颊，把那半杯挤出来的奶全倒进他的嘴里，还逼他全部喝下去。被灌了一嘴自己的奶他还是很兴奋，奶从他的嘴角掉出来，掉到他自己湿淋淋的奶子上。

他妈的，都是淫纹的错，他睡觉之前想。

他累极了，最后面是斯莱德抱他去洗的澡。他已经不会为这个该死雇佣兵做出这种不符合他性格的照顾体贴人的事情而稍微感动了。这他妈的都是这个混账自己该做的。

果然不要以为斯莱德良心大发现，洗的时候还抓着玩了自己奶子半天玩得他的腿彻底瘫软，也不停下来。妈的。斯莱德是混蛋。

他闭上眼睛的时候觉得轻松多了，至少不会像过去一样，胸前该死的很重。涨得他呼吸之间就会有诡异的疼痛，那种时候他自己又不想动，又不想让它这样涨着。

今天他终于找到了解放自己屁股的方法，觉得很欣慰，可惜在黑暗之间他还是能看到自己腹部发光的那个淫纹。

他就知道泌乳不会停止。又不了多久他又会变得像奶牛一样蓄满了奶。他在斯莱德帮他挤的时候没有目光涣散自暴自弃放弃学习，反而记住了位置力道前期后期工作。斯莱德是把一块热毛巾放在他胸上敷了一会后，收拾好才走了的。这样让他的胸部舒服了很多。毕竟上面有不少他和斯莱德的掌印。不需要两分钟他马上产生太强的困意。然后沉入黑暗里。

沉入黑暗不久他又醒来。

E.

泌乳带来的奇怪症状接踵而来。

关于“为什么会有这么多奶”“淫纹什么时候才会消失”的问题已经不是迪克的考虑的第一位了。有些时候他就算没有那么多奶的时候他都还是会控制不住。为什么胸就不能听话一点，像他的手脚一样受大脑的控制呢？这样他就不用在越来越多自己没遇到过的羞耻情况里建高自己的心理防线。现在，他已经可以冷静地自己弄，而且不会太痛。

但是他觉得自己永远都不会用榨乳器的。

“那是什么东西？”

“噢，就是机器把奶吸出来，这样你就不用自己动手了。”

晚上迪克就做了，一个斯莱德用榨乳器按着他的乳头，把他先是乳汁后是鲜红的血吸出来了，的噩梦。

他惊醒了的时候，斯莱德根本都不在。

他都快忘了血是可以被弄出来。

还是不要了。他叹气。

但是他不能一直这样不逃走。

斯莱德没有说他是人形奶牛，但是他知道，自己已经不断堕入这种思想里。有时候坐在床上揉捏自己的胸，他就会觉得这种生活太堕落，但是他又习惯了这种下流。下流吗？现在已经不这么觉得了。他的胸的敏感度只增不减，在这样的折腾下他的乳头前端都破皮了。

什么都乱了。

他听见开门的声音，是斯莱德，给他拿药或者要操他什么的。

不管是干什么。他都控制不住流奶，他自己根本都不想，但是它的胸就他妈的不会听话，以至于斯莱德每次看到他的时候，他都来不及再换衣服把胸前的湿痕掩盖掉。

“你什么时候才能滚蛋。”迪克冷冷地说，看着斯莱德走近自己，已经这样了，没有什么好解释的了。

“你到了这样的地步了吗，见到我就会流奶？跟你下贱的屁股一样。”斯莱德有着犀利的眼光。

“是的，像动物一样了。”迪克说。

“不，你更低等。”斯莱德过去，不容置喙。撩起迪克的衣服，“它们是为了在残忍的淘汰中活下来。”

“而你是为了交配。”

斯莱德把手按在其中一个胸上，迪克的胸已经不会像刚开始一样断断续续地流奶，相反，它们已经习惯了把奶射出来一样。流畅得像艺术喷泉表演。

“不错。”斯莱德评价道。

他把手上的奶抹到迪克的脸上。迪克厌恶的皱眉头打开斯莱德的手，胸前还是流个不停。似乎根本不会停止一样。

“什么时候淫纹才能消失？”

喷奶的过程已经不再像过去那样令人难以接受，反而习惯了。现在他已经到了听到斯莱德过来的声音，乳就会流一地的地步，不需要把手放在那对像喷泉一样的东西上挤。尽管这些动作他和斯莱德重复了很多遍，几乎让迪克放下羞耻心。只要能把里面的东西弄干净别挤着他难受，他怎样都做得出来，但是他还是最害怕结块，因为，就像刚刚说的，他已经泌乳多到了泌乳反射就会自然而然地流出一地乳汁的地步。他的奶子已经快装不下这么多东西了。

有时候斯莱德揉捏他胸上的肿块的时候疼得他差点要在床上打滚，但是斯莱德按住了他，他就只能忍着疼和眼泪一边推斯莱德的手一边蹬腿，一边翻白眼一边用力忍着不要大声呻吟求饶。

“就知道你是装的。”斯莱德说道。他的伪装逃不过斯莱德的眼睛。

他就是喜欢这个感觉，给自己挤奶这么简单的事情聪明的夜翼怎么会学不会？他就是喜欢别人动手来搞他做这些羞耻的事情，淫纹不过是个辅助物，所需的内核还是需要放荡的身体。

F.

迪克醒来的时候，发现自己在自己的公寓里。周围的摆件让他熟悉。可是没有一个人。灯也没有开，四周一片昏暗，他适应着黑暗睁开了眼睛，摸索着床头柜发着荧光的物件，没有打开手机就已经看到上面有灯光在一闪一闪。点开屏幕里面有不少聊天信息和未接电话。他口干舌燥。看了一眼时间。也不知道自己到底睡了多少个小时。

他马上想起来他应该找人帮他解决这个棘手的问题。当他习惯性地撩起衣服，看自己的胸的时候，却发现变小——准确来说恢复到了原貌。至于淫纹，也看不见了。

他放下手机，双手围着胸摸了一圈，平时那些胀胀的感觉都消失不见了。胸前空了一块的感觉让他觉得自己终于有机会呼吸更多的空气，但是于此同时他又觉得太空了，令人生疑。

他舒了一口气，又直接躺回去，闭上眼睛，他一点都不觉得饿，他什么也不想吃。他太累了。

希望这样的事情不要再发生了。

被子衣服带来不同于他身体的气息让他的鼻子有点不适应，那是他之前自己的味道，现在他觉得这些味道干涩清冷无比，而他手臂身上都有着那种滚烫温暖丰裕的味道还有斯莱德的。他把那些东西拉里开自己一点，他能接受这些味道，但是他现在一点都不喜欢。

他现在头疼得很，又觉得现在自己家里的味道让他极其不适应。他又看了眼腹部，确定淫纹无踪影。叹了一口气。

他决定自己还是别和任何人说。不然又会出现什么不可控的事情。

淫纹消失后，负担没了。他的活动已经不会再受到严重的影响，于是他又重新回到夜晚。

静悄悄的，像什么事情都没有发生。

睡着的时候，他梦到自己是一个士兵，被不知道是什么敌人囚禁了好久，每天饥饿反复折磨着他的胃。不知道过了多久他被放出来，那个时候的他长期营养不良。而现在一下改善了营养，他就开始泌乳了。

他惊醒了，他明明已经不再泌乳。但是起来的那短暂的时间里，他什么都没有记起来，他只是去喝了一杯水，朦胧之间，就觉得这杯子似乎也有浓重的奶香味，搞得他反胃想呕。为什么这个世界这么奇怪？然后他走出门的时候，就想起了这个梦，很忽然的。很多梦明明他很容易忘记。你怎么相信那些事情不是一个梦呢？毕竟那里面你也在其中。然后他就开始疑惑。梦里的事情是不是都是真的。和现实没有不同。

G.

斯莱德是偶然之间知道了淫纹这么个东西。

“你可以挑一个，然后我会帮你送到你喜欢的人的身上。”女巫说。

“这有什么用？”

“让他/她成为你的私有物。”

“噢。”斯莱德笑了一下。

女巫告诉他淫纹已经出现在他喜欢的人身上，然后告诉他不久淫纹马上就会起作用。

“好的。”

然后斯莱德就逮到了在布鲁德海文游荡的夜翼。

“你可以随时让这个消失。”女巫给了他一个瓶子。

那当然要等玩够了之后才行。

然后他就故意放胸涨奶到挤到胸甲变痛的夜翼暂且逃跑那么一下，当他实在没力气跑的时候，故意叫人把他按在地上，让胸部给他带来的疼痛削弱一点他的攻击，也顺便警告他后面的日子可没有什么甜头。然后他就把迪克关起来，等着那对奶子发育成熟，第一次故意等到他的奶在他的胸里结块才帮他挤，也顺便看到了他第一次的奶。之前抓他的那个时候的奶子大是够大，但是还没有长到满足手上舒服感的程度。

再然后先帮他把奶挤了，让他舒服一点，给他一点甜头。接着淫纹发挥作用，挤掉了一些奶又分泌出了更多。这个时候的迪克就有那么一点进入状态了。那对奶子也开始变得油光滑亮鼓鼓胀胀一看就很耐玩。当泌乳的过程变得越来越顺畅的时候，迪克也差不多该放下自己，来放纵享受泌乳后被挤出来的快感。你知道小孩总是要经历一些挫折，然后才会开始接受一些自己过去一直被包裹在糖果屋里梦幻虚假的东西。久而久之他就会变得听话，而在那种时候他还不一定知道自己其实已经开始接受自己过去不接受的现实。

“我绝对不会这样做/我绝对不会相信你/永远不可能/不行。”最终会在他不知不觉间变成“我会这样做的，快给我/我相信你快点让帮我挤出来/我可以像进入哺乳期的女人泌乳/我可以洗澡喷乳和形成泌乳反射。”

然后他就在全是欲望的水池里向斯莱德招手，摇晃着身体，半眯着双眼要让他一起下来，沉沦这种感觉。

斯莱德知道迪克还是会认为自己不是这样的人，但是迪克就是不觉得他自己已经堕落了。他不可能承认他喜欢那种羞耻感，他还期待在公共场合被榨乳器榨乳，他不会承认的。

但是这已经足够了，然后，当到了水到渠成。一捏，就会如装满水的花洒壶一样流出乳汁的时候淫纹的作用已经到了。

乳汁沾着他的胸就像水晶雕刻的美丽喷泉。如果给别人看到的话，没有人可以活着走出这个美丽的地狱。斯莱德亲吻他，接着舔过他的喉结再到他骨节清晰分明的锁骨，再往下就是那鼓起来的胸，迪克不断拒绝着推开他的脸，但是他的胡茬扎在他柔嫩的乳肉上。

“难道是这样子？”斯莱德趁机顶了一下迪克的后穴，然后迪克马上就有喷乳的欲望，然后他就感觉到他的奶滴掉落下来。这原始的欲望快感，淹没了他，斯莱德给了他屁股一巴掌。然后现在他的屁股有过去的青肿加现在的红。

斯莱德能很好掌握着迪克的快感和痛苦。所以他经常会让迪克苦苦等着一个痛快的高潮，叫得濒死，直到斯莱德满意为止。

“那么你还想用点别的淫纹吗？”

“当然。”斯莱德坦然地承认，带着胜利者的神情。等迪克差不多恢复一段时间又觉得天下太平了，差不多又可以给他找点麻烦了。

“那他现在还好吗？”

“好着呢。整天到处蹦来跳去。这点东西是没法搞定他的。”

“你要更强的吗？”

“看情况吧。差不多也够了，虽然他承受能力挺强，但这并不代表他坚不可摧。有时候你得站在他角度来思考点问题，不过他那豆花大的脑子也明白不了什么。”

“你觉得让他有泌乳淫纹里最有趣的事情是什么？”

“我把他压在洗手台上，把他按在那操他后面。他的正前方悬浮着一面明亮的镜子，上面厕所的灯很亮，所以你可以看见他的皮肤，浅浅地可以看见他的血管，变透明了似的，皮肤之下里面的脂肪多到流油，然后是他的色素沉淀的乳晕和成为一小粒的，很可爱的那种小小的乳头。操到他高潮的时候奶就没有停止喷过。喷到前面的镜子上，弄得一塌糊涂。然后你按着他的脑袋逼他伸出舌头来舔。”

“然后你就能看到——两个边泌乳，边舔自己的乳汁的夜翼。一模一样像双胞胎，奶子变成了四只。像个小怪物。”女巫说。

“不错。”斯莱德说道。

“我感觉他不会那么听话。”

“他当然没有那么听话，然后你可以用力捏他的乳头或着打他屁股什么的。虽然他一般不会这么容易被驯服，但是如果你让他不射出来的话，他马上就会被瓦解，陷入混乱，乖乖听话。伸出红红的热热的舌头去认真迷糊地舔那冰凉的镜子。镜子可以看到他心甘情愿伸舌头流口水的狼狈模样，然后你就会更想征服他，或许也会更爱他。”

“到了这种时候，他对你害怕的抗拒的态度，就会变成一种他自己都不知道的期待。”

End

* * *

**喷泉**

**Titans**

**Slade Joseph Wilson/Richard John Grayson**

**By Pica**

**9/3/2021**


End file.
